Unexpected Friends
by GraceVanPeltFan4ever
Summary: Grace Van Pelt finds a homeless puppy during a case and she just can't leave it alone! What happens when she takes the puppy home? Sorry, the summary isn't great but I promise the story is better! please read and review:)
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea a few days ago and it just wouldn't leave me alone! I hope you like it, I think I'll continue and write more of it! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist**

Another case was closed, the team had caught the killer and they were now heading back to the CBI headquarters to start the closing paperwork on the case. It was late January and the weather was cold. It was raining outside, the raindrops created a steady thump on the roof of the car. Grace looked out the window at the world whizzing by when something caught her eye.

"Lisbon! Please stop the car!" Grace said urgently

Lisbon quickly pressed the brakes and pulled over. Lisbon turned around so she was facing Grace.

"Van Pelt everything okay?" Lisbon asked worriedly.

"Umm yeah, I think so. I just have to go do something real quick. I'll be right back" Grace said as she hopped out of the car and ran into the pouring rain.

Lisbon and the rest of the team watched Grace,

"What's she doing?" Lisbon asked

"Knowing Grace, she's probably trying to help someone or something or she's going crazy" Jane said

"I'll hope for the first" Lisbon said.

The cold wind blew Grace's hair and she pulled her coat tighter. As she got closed to the figure on the side of the road she saw that it was a small puppy cowering under a tree near the entrance of the forest. She looked at the little dog shivering in the forest. Once she got closer to it she slowed her pace and walked cautiously to the puppy. She was careful not to startle or frighten it. Then when she was only three feet away she laid down in front of the puppy, she ignored the shallow puddle she laid in, as it soaked through her clothes. She faced the puppy and started talking to it soothingly, coaxing the puppy out of its hiding place.

"Come out buddy, it's okay"

"I'm not going to hurt you"

"I want to help you"

"Come on out and I can dry you off" Grace said quietly to the puppy

With each phrase the dog slowly came out a little more. Grace slowly stuck out her hand for the dog to sniff. He sniffed it then licked it. Grace smiled and gently reached out and petted the puppy. She stroked its soaked coat and was horrified when she found how skinny it was. She could feel the bump of each of its ribs. She slowly moved into a sitting position. She talked softly as she slowly picked up the puppy. Once she finally had the puppy in her arms she cuddled it and held it closer to her. She could feel the puppy shivering-just like her. She couldn't image how the dog must feel, she had only been out in the cold and rain for 20 minutes and she was freezing.

She walked up to the car with a triumphant smile. The team looked at Grace like she was crazy.

Lisbon rolled down her window, and raised her eye brows at Grace.

"Van Pelt you're soaking wet, it's freezing outside. You're going to get sick. Get inside and explain why you have a dog in your hands" Lisbon said trying to sound professional but Grace could tell Lisbon was trying not to smile.

Grace balanced the dog on one hand and opened the door with the other and climbed into the back seat. Rigsby scooted away from her "Hey! Don't get me wet" He said joking. Grace smiled, and Rigsby handed her a towel he had found in the trunk. Lisbon started driving again.

"Thanks" She said as she took the towel. She started drying off the puppy.

"Grace, I recommend drying yourself first" Jane said, with a smile. Grace laughed and attempted to dry her hair.

"So Van Pelt, you have a dog in your hands… That dog wasn't there when you left. I'm assuming that's the reason we stopped?" Lisbon asked

"Yes, sorry boss. But the puppy was all alone and it's raining and cold. It needs a home and I couldn't just leave it there. My parents never let me take home any stray dogs I found, but I have to keep this one" Grace said smiling like a little kid, her eyes were wide and hopeful.

"Fine, I'm not really in the position to tell you no, so do you what you want with him" Lisbon said with a shrug.

"Just keep it legal" Lisbon said as a second thought, even though she knew Grace was the least likely out of all of them to do something illegal. Everyone knew that Grace was terrified of getting in trouble.

"Also Lisbon wants you to keep him because she secretly thinks the puppy's cute" Jane said with his huge smile.

"Maybe just a bit…" Lisbon said grinning.

"What breed do you think it is?" Lisbon asked Grace

"It's a beagle-"Grace said, looking at the puppy and contemplating its breed "Yep, definitely a beagle"

"I like beagles" Grace said with a smile

"I like bagels" Rigsby said

" Not cool man, not cool…" Cho said

"He's friends, NOT food Rigsby..." Grace said

The team laughed at Rigsby's sudden embarrassment.

"Van Pelt are you going to take the puppy to a veterinarian?" Lisbon asked

"Of course! I'll do it as soon as work is over" Grace said

"How does that sound? We'll go on a trip when I'm finished with work" Grace said to the little dog that was looking up at her with its huge puppy eyes.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Grace stood up and pushed in her chair, it was finally time to take the little dog to the veterinarian. Lisbon had hidden the dog in her office, just in case Wainwright came by. Grace knocked on the door that led into Lisbon's office.

"Come in" Lisbon called out

Grace opened the door and slipped in keeping the puppy out of view from anyone that might be passing by.

"Hey Boss!" Grace said cheerfully. The small puppy walked over to Grace and looked up at her with big brown eyes.

"Hey Van Pelt! You ready to take this little guy?" Lisbon asked, and looked down with a smile at the puppy.

"Yep! Do you want to come?" Grace asked

Lisbon looked at the pile of paperwork, then decided that it could wait.

"Sure" Lisbon said

"Awesome!" Grace said, she hadn't expected Lisbon to say yes. Lisbon was always working so hard and Grace was happy she had said yes. Her boss needed a break- she deserved one.

Grace looked down at the beagle that was still standing by her side. It didn't look so good, it looked a little scared- like it had been hurt in its past or had a bad experience with humans. But the small dog looked so young and Grace found it hard to imagine the puppy had already felt pain.

"Ya ready to go buddy?" Grace asked the puppy, like it could actually understand her. Lisbon found that a little weird and raised an eye brow at Grace.

"Did you just talk to the puppy?" Lisbon asked skeptically

"Yeah, is that wrong?" Grace asked, a bit confused

Lisbon laughed and shook her head. "Not one bit!"

"Good!" Grace said with a smile

"Ready to go?" Grace said

"Are you talking to me or the dog?" Lisbon teased, they laughed

"Hey, talking to dogs is completely normal!" Grace defended herself

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Where have I been?" Lisbon joked

"Don't ask me?" Grace joked back

"Let's get going" Lisbon said

"Okay" Grace said, she gently picked up the puppy and hugged it close.

When they were leaving Grace noticed it was raining again.

"Shoot!" Grace said

"What?" Lisbon asked

"It's raining again! I haven't even dried from earlier today" Grace said exasperated

"Van Pelt! Why didn't you go home and change?!" Lisbon scolded Grace

"The case was too important. I couldn't just leave work. Sorry" Grace said sheepishly.

"It's okay but don't blame me when you're sick because you didn't go home and change after getting soaked in rain and then standing out in the freezing cold!" Lisbon said

Grace smiled, the rant about Grace keeping herself safe- or more Grace's lack of it was Lisbon's way of showing she cared.

Once they were in the car and safe from the rain they started talking. Grace was going on about the dogs she had as a kid.

"The two dogs I had the longest, were named Dolly and Bunny. Dolly was cream colored and Bunny was brown. I loved them so much, they were so small. They were both 4 pounds and-" Grace said excitedly

"Wait! You had a dog named bunny?" Lisbon interrupted

"Yea, my brother picked it out when he was four" Grace smiled and continued "One time we lost her and she was out running around the neighborhood. And our neighbors came over because they had seen her. And they said to my dad are missing a brown bunny? And my dad was like no, we don't have a bunny. Then my mom came to the door and was like 'yes we do!' and my dad got all excited and started saying 'We got a bunny rabbit! When did that happen?' Then my mom told him that the lady meant our dog, that's named Bunny. It was so funny." Grace finished her story. Lisbon laughed.

They finally arrived at the veterinarians. Grace picked up the tiny puppy from her lap. They walked in and up to the receptionists' desk.

"Hello, I'm Grace Van Pelt. I have an appointment for my dog" Grace said

"Okay, we'll call you back when we're ready. It should be a short wait." The receptionist informed her.

"Thank you" Grace said

"Anytime" The receptionist smiled.

Just a few minutes later Grace and Lisbon were in a room with the little dog on the examination table. The veterinarian took the beagle to another room to give it vaccines and finish the inspection. She returned fifteen minutes later.

"Your little beagle here is pretty healthy. It is a he. I've done all his vaccines, so he should be good. The only thing I'm worried about is he seems to be a bit shy and underweight. Which probably are both outcomes of a bad previous home. But with lots of food, love, and care. I'm sure everything will turn out okay. He's young- a little under a year old." The veterinarian informed them.

"Thanks. I'm going to take great care of this little guy." Grace said, as she reached out to stroke the beagle- her beagle. She was so happy to have a dog again.

The veterinarian smiled at Grace "Do you have any ideas for what you're going name him?"

"I was thinking Pocket or Zippy, which one do you prefer?" Grace asked

"Personally I like Pocket for him. But it's completely up to you" The veterinarian said

"I like Pocket too" Lisbon said

"Pocket it is!" Grace announced. As soon as she said it the puppy's ears perked up.

"Yep, definitely Pocket" Grace smiled.

"I'm glad, have a nice day" The veterinarian smiled before leaving.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review, tell me what you liked or didn't like or any suggestions or scenes you would like to see!**


End file.
